


no title -

by PerfectSilence (hitomishiga)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Light Romance, Mundane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitomishiga/pseuds/PerfectSilence
Summary: Chika comes over all the time, sometimes just to talk, sometimes just to watch the sunset together, sometimes both.





	no title -

**Author's Note:**

> I got other stuff to be doin but I'm so fuckin thirsty for some interacts tween these 2

It’s just Chika today, no Yō. That in itself is neither inherently positive nor negative, but as Chika (barefooted, holding her sandals in her hand?) draws closer, Kanan can’t help but wonder why she feels so relieved.

  
“Kanan-chan!” Chika calls from across the boardwalk, and Kanan puts down the stack of crates full of empty bottles in order to wave hello. “Kanan-chan, whoa, you were really carrying all that?”

  
Not really seeing the issue, Kanan shrugs back and dangles an arm over the railing so that Chika can give it a quick hi five on the way up. “It’s not that heavy. You could even lift it, if you wanted.”

  
“… Hey, what’s with that tone, huh?”

  
“What tone?” Kanan gives a mischievous grin as Chika pouts childishly.

  
“You know, ‘ _you_ could even lift it’ - like, I’m the lowest bar level.” There’s a joking tone to her words, so Kanan doesn’t take it too seriously, but still. “I guess out of all of Aqours I sort of am, though, right? The unexceptional one. The average representative.”

  
Chika’s got her hands outstretched in front of her, shielded against the backdrop of a bruising sunset, and to Kanan it looks a little like she’s trying to turn them into something else with the power of her mind alone, or maybe some _one_ else. Kanan turns out to the sea breeze and hums lazily.

  
“Maybe,” she says, to Chika’s exaggerated protest, “but is that a bad thing? To be able to do anything you want, even if you’ll never be the best… Isn’t that freedom sort of - rewarding?”

  
Chika mulls over her words for a few seconds before she continues, her hand ghosting over the rail, “'Sides, _I_ don’t think you’re unexceptional. Unremarkable. So what if you’re average? It just means you’re equally good at anything you put your mind to, and - Chika?”

  
Her hand finds Chika’s, quietly.

  
“Yes?”

  
“If you saw what I’m seeing now, you wouldn’t be so harsh on yourself.” Kanan finishes, unabashedly unaware of how Chika’s face glows like the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> 2 clarify; Kanan isn't really smooth so much as completely ignorant,, don't get the wrong idea,,


End file.
